Try Honesty (2)
Declan offers financial help to Holly J, but when she starts to feel like a kept woman, Holly J must choose between her relationship with Declan or her self-respect. Eli tries his best to seek revenge with Fitz. Wesley, Dave and Connor's band doesn't live up to expectations. Extended Overview Main Plot The episode starts off with Holly J kissing Declan. Later Declan and Holly J discuss the fact that Holly J is having a hectic life -- dealing with her family's money problems, getting into college, and finding a job. Declan says that he will give her money to stop working. Holly J later on receives a beautiful diamond necklace, and her mom is confused about the cheating situation. She asks Holly J if she is going to Yale for Declan or education. Holly J responds that she is going for both. Later on, Holly J is talking to Chantay and Fiona about Declan, but she says that Holly J is a gold digger. They both say "Excuse me?" Subplot Adam and Eli walk up to Fitz, and Eli hands him the fake ID. Eli asks if they won't have any more hassles and Fitz says that as long as the ID works, they'll be okay and Eli says that he has his word. Later that day, everything seems to be okay when Fitz gives Eli a light punch on the arm in the hallway, while he's talking to Clare. Clare seems pleased that Eli has made peace with Fitz, but he says that he's going to finish what Fitz started and walks away, leaving Clare confused. Clare turns around to Adam and says that someone needs to stop Eli if he's going to do something bad. Adam just states that she should stay out of it, because he has a big surprise in store for Fitz, and Clare walks away. The next day, Eli waits for Fitz to finish buying cigarettes and calls the police, reporting a fight and hangs up. He then goes up to Fitz and he tells him that cigarettes will kill him, calling him a moron. Fitz asks him what he wants and Eli pushes him back angrily. Fitz grabs him by the collar and throws him into an ally, the two beginning to fight. Fitz punches Eli several times and Eli, trying to prolong the fight, throws several trash cans between the two of them. They both hear sirens and Fitz tries to run, but Eli grabs his leg to stop him. The police arrive and make them stand against the wall while they search them. The female police officers takes their wallets to check their IDs, and Fitz says that since he has a fake ID, they won't even know who he is -- Eli just smiles at him. A little while later , the police officer tells Eli he is free go and arrests Fitz, who is confused about what is happening. Fitz is handcuffed and put in the police car. As they begin to pull out of the ally, Eli gives Fitz a dark smirk. Eli arrives back at school, with a victorious look on his face, and runs into a worried Clare. She asks what happened and says he and Fitz had a minor scrimmage, but no one got hurt. Clare touches Eli's bottom lip, noticing his split lip, and asks him what happened. He tells her that the police had to break up a fight, since Fitz had the name of a convicted arsonist on his fake ID, he was arrested.'' Clare, shocked by the fact Eli had Fitz arrested, begins to walk away. Eli reassures her that when they clear out the mistaken identity, he'll be released. Still uncertain, Eli says that the worst that will happen t''o him is that he'll get busted for fake'' ID possession and that he might hav''e ''to go to court. She says that he is going to be really mad, and Fitz walks up behind them. Clare walks behind Eli, and Fitz calmly says that Eli pulled a nice trick. Eli says that the ID was for novelty purposes only and that he hoped he had learned his l''e''sson. Fitz says unfortunately for Eli, he's a slow learner and bumps Eli while walking away. Clare asks if the two are now at war, and Eli states he's right where he wants to be, in Fitz's head. Third Plot Connor, Wesley, and Dave's, in their newly formed band, are practicing. Dave continues being a horrible singer, but he doesn't notice. Later that day during class, Wesley thinks of the idea to autotune Dave's voice. During the next practice, Sav autotones Dave's voice, and Dave is surprised and begins to gloat, thinking his voice sounds good. However, Connor, because of having Asperger's, quickly bursts his bubble and yells at him, "It's horrible!" After school, Sav talks to Dave about his experience being in a band. He tells Dave that Wesley and Conner were trying to be good friends and fix what was making him sad, by starting a band. Dave shows up at The Dot and starts playing their new song. This results in Anya telling him that their song is actually good, and asks him if they'll be at the Band Slam. Dave responds that they will, and that they are The Three Tenners. Trivia *This marks ''Degrassi: The Next Generation's 200th episode. Links Download the episode:http://www.megaupload.com/?d=6Q5J03KI or watch it here http://www.zshare.net/video/790477244a6309fb/ Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Season 10 Category:Relationships Category:Bullying Category:Abuse Category:Singer Category:Band Category:The Boiling Point Episodes